warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Path of Darkness
Warriors: The Path of Darkness Darkclaw’s secret with The Storm revealed… =Allegiances= ShiningClan ''' Leader-Nightstar Deputy-Fireflower Medicine Cat-Lilyfrost '''Apprentice-Snowfall Warriors ' Clawheart Solarspark Sunsetfur Iceflame Novastrike Darkclaw Cloudshine Desertrose Hawkheart Tigerstripe Lightflow Fireheart Brightwing Fernleaf Ripplefur Whitedust Swiftfoot Cindermoon Ashpelt Cedarbrook Skyflight Graythistle Foxfur Blacktail '''Apprentices ' Snowfall 'The Storm ' Leader-Skullstar Deputy-Deathblow Reviver-Bloodspill '''Apprentice: Viperpaw The Slayers ' Impactfang Scratchface Shredclaw Ripfang Bonesnap Razortooth Poisonbite Killslash Piercingstreak Venomflare Viletalon '''Apprentices ' Viperpaw =Decision of Darkclaw= Darkclaw, Fireheart, and Novastrike were padding through the forest, plenty of freshkill dangling from their jaws. Each she-cat was smiling, satisfied with their catch. As they made their way back to camp, a hiss came from some bushes, startling Darkclaw. “Darkclaw? Are you okay?” asked Fireheart through a mouthful of prey. The black warrior slowly nodded. “Yes, I am, thanks.” She murmured, continuing to walk. Novastrike and Fireheart padded on. Darkclaw hung back, investigating the bush. She stuck her nose into the bush. “Is anyone in there?” she asked. Suddenly, a tom leaped out and attacked her. He pinned her down and glared at her. “Tell any cat I’m here, you’ll regret it!” he spat. “Wh-What!?” Darkclaw stuttered, shocked. “You’re a clan cat, right?” the tom muttered to her. “Yes… why do you have to know?” asked Darkclaw. The tom sighed and got off of her. “I am a cat of the clan, The Storm. My name is Piercingstreak, the lead warrior. My leader, Skullstar, wishes to find a cat of another clan to help her.” He explained. Darkclaw stood up and shook her fur. “What do you need help for?” she pressed. Piercingstreak chuckled. “We want to expand our territory, because our clan is too big for our current camp.” He meowed. “Why would my clan be any help to you for “expanding your territory”?” Darkclaw looked suspicious. “What I’m saying is, we want to drive out a clan, and since you’ve revealed yourself to be a clan cat, that means there’s territory around here for us.” Piercingstreak meowed darkly. Darkclaw’s fur bristled. “Why would we let you drive us out!?” she hissed. “Well… you’d ''let us drive you out because Skullstar can give you a position of authority in The Storm while your clan suffers.” Piercingstreak smiled evilly. “We can give you everything a cat could want. Abundant prey, amazing battle moves… eventual leadership…” he gave the last example in such a convincing tone. For a moment, Darkclaw let herself get swept away in her thoughts about Piercingstreak’s offers. She pictured standing on a ledge up high, gazing down at several cat that were under her control. She visualized leading a patrol throughout a vast expanse of territory. She envisioned having the edge on Nightstar and Fireflower in battle... ~•♥•~ ''Nightstar and Fireflower were cornered, and two toms of The Storm were stalking up to them to finish them off. A voice called behind them. “Good job Bonesnap, Razortooth.” The girlish voice meowed. “You can go. I’ll finish them off.” “Yes, Darkclaw.” Both toms dipped their heads and backed out the tight passageway, giving the ShiningClan leader and deputy a last swipe at. Fireflower narrowed her eyes and saw Darkclaw approaching. “Why are you doing this to us, Darkclaw?” she hissed. Darkclaw lifted a paw and revealed long, sharp, and threatening claws. “I found a much better clan.” She meowed as if the answer was obvious. '' ''“How is The Storm any better than ShiningClan?” Nightstar protested. “ShiningClan is made of cats who have to work so hard to get what they want.” She scoffed. “'And?” Fireflower’s eyebrow arched.'' “The Storm is made of perceptive cats who get everything they want '''effortlessly', just because they got swag.” She meowed admiringly.'' “Swag? Really? You choose '''this' clan over your birth-clan just because this clan has swag!?” Fireflower sounded offended.'' “Uh, '''yeah. '''That’s what I was just ranting about, duh.” She rolled her eyes. “Darkclaw… I never imagined you’d be a traitor.” Nightstar growled. Darkclaw looked hurt. “Traitor’s such a harsh word. I prefer '''true warrior', dear.” She smiled darkly.'' She lunged forward and grabbed Fireflower’s scruff. Fireflower yowled in rage, but couldn’t break free of Darkclaw’s strong grip. Nightstar leaped forward to rescue her, but was shoved out the way by Darkclaw’s shoulder. Darkclaw gave an epic evil laugh. '''Boom! '''Thunder and lightning crashed overhead, adding to the awkward evil moment. Darkclaw’s bright white fangs sparkled. She bent her head down and gazed into Fireflower’s eyes. “This is for my new clan…” she murmured to Fireflower, regret dulling her bright amber eyes. Outside, Novastrike and Brightwing were battling side by side against one larger The Storm she-cat, Impactfang. A caterwaul rose up from the small alley behind them. Impactfang narrowed her eyes slowly before backing up. Brightwing nudged Novastrike, and the ginger she-cat nodded. Both she-cats scurried over to the walkway, and the moment they saw what was ahead of them, they both gasped. Fireflower was lying on the ground on her side. Her flanks weren’t rising and falling like they would if she was breathing. Brightwing yowled in grief and she buried her soft pink nose into Fireflower’s sharp orange fur. Nightstar bowed his head and gazed down sadly at his deputy. Novastrike moaned in agony. Darkclaw slowly left the scene and she padded out into the open. The last thing she heard was a yowl filled with rage and anguish. “Fireflower!” ~•♥•~ Darkclaw’s eyes glowed with ambition. Piercingstreak laughed and brushed his pelt against hers. “A glorious offer, isn’t it?” he purred sinisterly. “Yes,” Darkclaw meowed, an evil smile creeping onto her face. “And if you can give me what you say you can, then I’ll help you.” Piercingstreak’s eyes met hers. “I knew you would,” he murmured, flicking his tail for her to follow him. He disappeared into the dark forest, and Darkclaw followed him without hesitating. The moment her black tail vanished, Fireheart and Novastrike came back to where they had left Darkclaw. Fireheart picked up Piercingstreak’s rough scent. “I smell a half-rogue, half-clan scent.” Fireheart meowed, wrinkling her nose. “I know,” Novastrike glanced around. “I smell it, too.” Fireheart looked worried. “Do you think Darkclaw went back to camp?” she asked. “I’m sure she did,” Novastrike assured her. The two she-cats padded back in the direction of the camp, both of them completely unaware of what danger their best friend had put them and their clan in... Category:Fan fiction